erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aodhain Fhion
Emperor Aodhain of House Fhion or Aodhain the Majestic is Ariilyth's current Emperor and founder of the Athrugadhi Empire. Early Life Aodhain Fhion was born to a Solasist upper class family in Belryn. His parents were extremely insane and strict about the religion and would try (unsuccessfully) their best to keep Aodhain away from outside beliefs At first it seemed they were somewhat successful in raising their son to become a religious man, but as he continued studying science and the theory of evolution, he became more and more sceptical of the Solasist beliefs. Eventually he abandoned it completely, as well as any interest in the phoenixes. However at the age of 13 he began visiting one that sat alone on a small rock. Just a bit outside Belryn. He would interact with it and generally talk to it. This phoenix eventually began following him around. It became loyal to Aodhain and Aodhain gave it a name, Gwylindil. Aodhain felt a close bond with Gwylindil, and he began to see the beauty in the phoenixes. Aodhain showed himself to be a marvel in literature, language, science and politics. He was also very philosophically minded. He was home tutored by a teacher who used to work at Grissom Academy, his name was Malrythen. Aodhain and Malrythen got along very well. Malrythen was very wise, kind and a generally understanding man. He was very strict on getting work done in time, but was also hung back enough to joke around and have a little fun. Aodhain saw him more of a parental figure than he did his actual parents. His tutor, Malrythen, was also a skilled wizard, and taught Aodhain the ways of magic, mostly fire magic, which Aodhain took a great interest in. He also took interested in the way of the blade, something else that Malrythen was more than happy to teach to Aodhain in his free time. Aodhain one day admitted to his parents that he has no faith in Solasism. Despite his success. His parents saw their son as nothing more than a failure. This drove them beyond madness, they believed they had failed Risolas, and so they disowned him. However, they did not write him off their will, and Aodhain refused to let himself be thrown onto the streets. Using whatever money he had left, he hired an assassin via the deep web. His parents were found dead in the morrow. Aodhain was of course, taken to court, but as there was no evidence connecting the murder to him. he was pleaded not guilty, partly thanks to Malrythen, who defended him in court more vigorously than his lawyer did. He did this despite knowing that Aodhain was in fact guilty, but even now he refused to turn his back on his pupil. Aodhain received the wealth of his parents and lived a luxurious life, he took the house of his parents and took Gwylindil in as his phoenix companion. He felt little sympathy for his parents. They were mad, mad people who deserved to die for the way they treated their own child, and they left him with a very bad taste on Atharism. He now loathes the religion altogether. Throughout his young adult years, Aodhain began putting that money to women and drinks out of nothing else to do with himself. He felt he was becoming lazy and unproductive, He wanted to contribute to his country's well being, as well as commit an act of good in his life. When Harold began oppressing the people, he joined in the protests against him. Often ring-leading them. Malrythen was old at this point but still joined in the protests. But when Harold gave the order to kill all protesters, Malrythen was put to the sword on live television, sparking a flame in Aodhain. A raging flame. Rise to Power Much like his predecessor, Harold Uril. He won the throne by Civil War. Because of this he was eventually forced into hiding when Harold decided to crack down on all protesters. However his influence was still strong, strong enough to gather a large crowd to his side. Especially in Belryn where he lived. Now knowing that peace would be to no avail due to Harold's extreme measures, he launched a riot in Belryn which soon turned into a full out battle, and then into a full out war Belryn was the first county to lose the influence of the Royals, after that many Counts relieved their own counties of the Royals on their own. This is when it became clear that the Royals had a full scale uprising on their hands. Aodhain marched his men into Maes-Aur, acting as a general. He was no coward and his presence often brought about a great boost of morale to his troops. Not only this, but the enemy feared him greatly, mainly due to speculation, rumours and superstition. (They thought he could transform into a King Phoenix when it willed him). However even without the legends to his name, Aodhain was nothing short of a warlord. Eventually Aodhain gained many supporters even in the west, in the end this proved fatal to Harold. As it one was Harold's own bodyguards that killed him. Unfortunately this did not stop the Royals, however it did weaken them, the Chancellor Calryen took charge until a new king could be found for the Royals. While he was benevolent, he was a bad leader, much like Harold he chose an extreme, Harold was too extremely malevolent, Calryen was extremely benevolent. Aodhain believes that a good ruler must have a balance of both, not too harsh but not too weak either. The greatest Ariilythian assassin order, the Black Talons, was working for the Royals. The lacklustre assassins among the rebels were no substitute for the old order of the Talons. Aodhain needed a group of extraordinarily skilled assassins. the Shadowscales. He received these assassins from Anxri-Rihl. Only Aodhain and a few others were permitted to know of their existence. Blowing their cover would result in death. Calryen eventually resorted to asking Vossland for help. Fortunately Aodhain received information from an inside man in Goldwing. The notorious Ariilythian councillor, Ionadai Comhairle. Aodhain sent a message to Vossland, convincing the Vossians to switch sides to the rebel forces. When the Vossians and the Ariilythian Royals partook in the Joining (In Ariilythian customs an alliance is always formed in an event known as the joining which is half a meeting and half a celebration, it always starts with a priest of any religion giving a blessing) within Goldwing Palace. The "Priest" after giving his "blessing", signalled the assassins with an altered ending to his prayer, the room faded to dark, short bloodcurdling screams where issued and then there was silence. When the room was lit, the Golden Palace was red. After this massacre, the Royals surrendered and accepted Aodhain as their king, he was crowned 3 days later and he reigned as King Aodhain Fhion. Because the phoenixes were part of his military, like in the old Phoenix Empires, they were moved all over to the different corners of Ariilyth. The new positioning of some of the phoenixes also caused their kin to flock to the other parts of Ariilyth. Their presence brought the Ashfields culture to the rest of Ariilyth, attracting more people from the Ashfields until the culture of the south eventually became dominant, it was now, unofficially a Phoenix Kingdom. Aodhain actually did not attempt to solve the Ashfield's cultural dominance, but instead embraced it. When he expanded Ariilyth's reach, turning it from a mere Kingdom to a vast Empire, he officially declared Ariilyth the '3rd Phoenix Empire' and crowned himself anew as Emperor Aodhain Fhion, he even bore a different crown, the Phoenix Crown that was worn by past Phoenix Emperors. Reign Currently at 53 years old, Aodhain has been ruling for 11 years. He has shown to be what he promised, unlike his predecessor, Harold. a just ruler, who has brought the people the freedom and human rights they deserve, but also a very firm leader, who has seen the nation Rise From the Ashes of the Old. Under his rule Ariilyth has transformed from a tiny single country sitting at the western side of the Eastern Continent to the vast star system spanning Empire it is today. He is now married to Eilise Fhion and they have 2 children, Aodmeyr and Eilric Fhion. Aodhain promises to do good by them, and give them the life and freedom his own parents never gave him, however he is faced with one of the biggest problems of being a ruler, the hereditary system. By law his first-born is the next in line for the throne. Something Aodhain greatly fears, as he wants his children to be able to forge their own paths, and not be conscripted into one, one that Aodhain would not want for his children, as being the Emperor at least in his experience, is a maddening business. Especially now when a rogue faction named Solverus is knocking on his door, seeking to overthrow him. Personality At the beginning of his reign as Emperor, Aodhain was a very kind and honourable man, but was often forced into making decisions that he had some moral issues towards but made for the good of the nation. A notable example being the Deusist Purge, when he outlawed his own worship and executed those who continued to do so in order to prevent a violent conflict between the Deusists, an event that greatly emotionally scarred Aodhain, despite his hatred over Deusism. This was the event that truly caused Aodhain to doubt his own humanity. While the purging may have had the most impact on Aodhain it is not the only controversial thing he has had to do. For example usually when Ariilyth hit a new high in Civil Rights, he was forced to bring it back down in order to keep the military strong and up to date. These choices made him sceptical over if he is the kind of leader Ariilyth needed as it struggles to play catch up with the other nations due to the massive set back that the Cold-Crowns brought, however, these feelings were never shown externally. Now, 4 years later after the Xiutehcuthli crisis, Aodhain has achieved his goal of bringing the people of Ariilyth their rights while still keeping Ariilyth as a major power in the world. However, there is no rest for the weary, new challenges face Aodhain, and the man has adapted more as Emperor. He is certainly not as honourable as he was, but he is still a man of justice. He does not experience internal trauma to the seemingly harsh things he must do as Emperor anymore. He is now very willing to do what must be done for the better without hesitating, even to the point of putting a price on the head of Olrynion Kyron, a close friend, as Kyron was confirmed guilty of treason being affiliated with Solverus after he fled trial. Aodhain's weakness is his love for his family, having been neglected by his own, Aodhain is determined to do well by his wife and children so they don't suffer the same. Aodhain hates remaining at home during the wars his people suffer, as he wishes greatly to join them in the battlefield like he used to. However, being Emperor, he now has a greater duty to Ariilyth and his family. Though he may still personally take care of problems afar from his throne that don't pose too much of a risk. Equipment, Skills and Abilities Aodhain is no stranger to the art of war, having fought many such as his own rebellion against Harold and the Combine's 2 Wars on Valdrin and the War on the Eternal Imperium. He is capable of defending himself personally as he knows how to handle a gun and is trained to use power armour. In most cases, he also carries the sword dubbed 'Ashen Ember, the Oath of the Phoenix' Aodhain's Femtoblade. Its enchantments were partly taken from Talonfire which now has only half of the power that it used to, making it a more practical version of the latter that balances science and magic. It is a unique, elegantly Sciathan era styled sabre of gold and black. An anchor is imprinted on its sheath and blade in honour of the navy which was crucial to Aodhain's war effort in Maes-Aur. Aodhain is also adept in fire magic as a result of studying the ancient fire magics used by many Ariilythians in the past and training with Malrythen. He is a powerful mage, and is devastating with purified fire magic. Although most of his flame attacks come from Gwylindil who he keeps with him at all times. Aodhain tends to rely more on his tech than his magic in most combat situations. Aodhain's personal armour is the exact same design of his army's troops, this is to show that he is, like them, a soldier, and that in any combat situation any human, emperor or not, is in the same position. However, it bears a unique gold and black appearance, this is to signify his status as Emperor. It may appear golden, but do not be fooled. The Ariilythians are not foolish enough to clad their emperor in actual golden material, It's as resourceful and as strong as any other exoskeleton, the golden colouring is just for cosmetics. Aodhain uses an M-7 Lancer macroprojectile assault rifle as well as a Wraith tau shotgun, along with the weapons built into his armour. Aodhain will usually be found wearing his armour whenever he's outside, save the helmet. He often wears a matching cloak. Gallery File:Aodhain's_Weps.jpg File:Ashen_Ember.jpg File:Talonfire.jpg Category:Ariilythians Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:National Leaders Category:Nobility Category:Ashlanders